hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
CFW Brave
CFW Brave is one of the four felons, the leaders of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime. CFW Brave represents the resentment kids have when they don't have enough money to buy a new game. He fought with Uni and won, only to fight her again along with Nepgear and lost. He is shown to fight with a flaming sword. Personality It's said and thought that he is a fair player. Unlike the other ASIC members, who are in it only for their own goals, Brave seems to genuinely believe that ASIC is trying to do the right thing by bringing happiness to those who can't afford it. But at the same time, Brave can be very angry and hot-blooded. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2/Re;Birth 2 Brave is first encountered during Chapter 3, engaged in a fight with Uni. Nepgear helps her out and the two managed to drive Brave off, after which Uni officially joins the party. He is encountered again near the end of Chapter 5 to protect an ASIC factory. Before they fight, he and Uni engage in a discussion about the merits of happiness being earned against the ability to afford it. Unable to compromise, the party fights and defeats him. Before he dies, he and Uni develop respect for each other and Uni promises to make children happy for him. He and Uni shared a strong respect with each other during their third encounter. In the True Ending, he was reprogrammed to attack Uni and Noire in Lastation, which scarred Uni emotionally. However, his true self was still within his reprogrammed body and asked Uni to destroy the other him. Before being permanently deleted, he says that he will always be there by her side even if he's not there and uses his remaining data to create a new assault rifle for Uni. Quotes * "My will resonates through my blade!" * "Forcing Arfoire's gifts into extinction will diminish the children's joy. I cannot allow their smiles to fade." * "Nothing remains to be discussed. For the sake of all children's joy, I will slay you all right now!" * "How shameful to be destroyed by lowly CPU Candidates. It shames our title of Criminals of the Free World." Trivia *In a recent popularity poll, Brave has placed 13th which makes him the most populare ASIC Memeber in the recent popularity poll. *Brave's appearance is similar to that of robots that appear in the Brave series animes, in particular, GaoGaiGar, though his color scheme is closer to a main character's gundam in the main Gundam anime shows, but the resemblance to Gundam Tryon 3, which also borrows design elements from GaoGaiGar is merely coincidental. *Brave bears a strong resemblance to Xenosaga III's Erde Kaiser Sigma.(possibly a play-on), whose design is also derived from the G-Elements mecha from Xenogears. *His name in Japan is Brave The Hard. *Brave's color swaps from Chaper 7 and the coliseum of Mk2 also appears in Victory. *Though his official art shows him with a flaming sword, the sword appears normal for his in-game model. *CFW Brave's Voice Actor is Kentarō Itō, strangely, she acts like Vorgis (Mugen Souls) too Gallery Brave Card.jpg Neptunia Wallpaper.jpg Category:The Arfoire Movement Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Enemy Category:Male Category:CFW Brave Category:Neptunia mk2 NPC Category:Four Felons Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Villains Category:Enemy characters